Catalysts
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: Because sometimes, you just need a push in the right direction.


It was all too simple. Sitting in a music store's back room, side by side on a piano bench. Shoulders pressed together, knees touching. In that place of _not-quite-more-than-friends_, nearly at the place of _very-obviously-more-than-friends_. It would only take one move. One of Austin's brave escapades, one of Trish's ridiculous plans, one of Dez's crazy videos. Just something to shove the pair together.

**Austin** _and_ **Ally** thrown together by some crazy twist of fate, anything could make them _Austin&Ally_.

They're just waiting on a catalyst.

* * *

><p>Chemicals always have a way of getting out of hand. At least, that's what Dez thought as he watched Austin watch Ally watch Dallas watch the Cheese Please Cart Girl. He shook his head, chuckling at the raging inferno of teenage hormones playing out for all to see.<p>

"Go fish, freak," His fiery companion said, smirking.

"But I hate fishing, my feet always get all salty…" He sighed, pulling a card from the deck.

"You are a strange boy, Dez," She muttered, contemplating her cards. She was smiling lightly, as much as it seemed she hated him, Dez's antics never failed to cheer her up, even if they ended in a disaster.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Austin and Ally. I mean like...together. Like, AustinANDAlly," He blended the names together, making them flow fluidly into one another. It sounded...right.

"I thought you'd never ask! So, here's the thing..."

* * *

><p>"Ally Ally Ally Ally!" The brunette spun around, only to be swept up by a tall lean figure. She smiled in spite of herself. The blonde carried her bridal style up the stairs of the store, and set her down on the piano bench, sitting himself down beside her.<p>

"Austin…why?" She raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"You were working all day, and didn't have any time for me! So I'm making time! We need to write another song, and we also need to hang out!" He grinned toothily at her, eyes shining hopefully. And despite any resolves she had made to herself that day, Ally could feel her heart melting. _Dang it…_

"Okay, okay. So, song?"

The rest of the day was divided between writing, and eating the jelly that Dez kept showing up with. Trish traipsed in just before closing time, announcing her new job at the Pasta Shack, and modeling her apron to the three of them. Dez clapped enthusiastically, and Ally could've sworn she saw a faint blush climb onto Trish's cheeks. But that was impossible.

The day faded away, and something in the cool air screamed, _Now. It's happening now. _

Finally, there was a catalyst.

* * *

><p>"Ally, it's okay, it's fine, you're fine!" Trish cooed, patting her best friend on the back as they stumbled into Sonic Boom the next morning. Austin looked up, eyes growing wide at the sight of Ally,<em> his<em> Ally, crying quietly into her hands.

"What happened? Trish, tell me what happened!" He had leaped over the counter, and was now standing uncomfortable close to the crying girl and her best friend. The curly haired girl put her hands up in surrender, shrugging so much it looked like she was seizing. He sighed, and took Ally by the shoulders.

"Hey Alls…look at me…" He murmured, and she peeked through her fingers, large eyes red from the tears now running down her cheeks.

"Oh Ally, what should I do?" She stood for a moment, then shyly held out her arms for a hug. Austin let a smile slide across his face as he pulled her tiny frame into him.

"C'mon," he whispered as he started to walk them up the stairs, "We'll go up here, get you a pickle, and then you'll tell me what's wrong."

She nodded, and looked up, startled, when he took her gently by the hand. He just gave her a reassuring smile, and they went up the stairs.

Behind them, Dez and Trish high-fived on the down low.

* * *

><p>There were two stuffed animals always in the back room. Bart the Bear and Gene the Giraffe. And, because they belonged to Ally, they both had special duties. Bart was cuddled only when she was sick, and Gene was cuddled only when she was sad. Right now, Ally had Gene the Giraffe held tightly in her arms, so Austin could be fairly positive of what was wrong.<p>

"Okay Alls, you've had your pickle, you have the giraffe, now tell me what's going on."

"It seems so stupid now…" She sighed, resting her chin on her palm, staring up at him with her big brown eyes. He rolled his eyes, and motioned for her to continue.

"Dallas has a girlfriend…and I totally embarrassed myself in front of them…" She murmured, staring down intently at her hands, "It was so awful…I tripped over myself, and slammed into the cart and all the accessories fell on my head…and…" Her voice cracked, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"It isn't even that I embarrassed myself…it's just that whenever I did stupid things…my mom would always take me out to ice cream to 'celebrate' getting another crazy mistake out of the way…I miss her so much sometimes," She was back to crying, letting her shoulders slump forward. _Oh…that's it. _ Austin crouched in front of her, gently pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Ally Pally…I'm so sorry," And with that, he pulled her into a hug. She slid off the chair, and landed lightly in his lap, head buried in his shoulder. He traced patterns on her back, letting his hands run up and down her spine. She sighed, leaning back to look at him.

"Austin Moon, where have you been all this time?" She muttered.

"Waiting for someone like you to show up," He replied, smirking. A flush lit up on her cheeks, and she giggled nervously.

"That was pretty cheesy, even for a guy like you," She laughed, unconsciously lacing her arms around his neck. He shrugged and gave her his usual boyish grin. She leaned in, a coy glint in her eyes. Before he could move, she'd kissed him lightly on the cheek and gotten up. He made a disgruntled noise, staring up at her with his doe eyes, pleading for something more final. She just smiled and smoothed her skirt. Heaving out a deep breath, he got up, and then had a brilliant idea. Once again he swept Ally up in his arms, and began to traipse out the door.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"Taking you out for ice cream!"

* * *

><p>"If you try that, you die." Dez froze, arms still extended. He looked somewhat disappointed, his expression resembling that of a kicked puppy. Trish sighed.<p>

"But you can hold my hand, if you want…"

And with that, the unlikely pair followed their friends to ice cream.

"Because it's not like we can leave them alone together, that's just irresponsible...no it has nothing to do with the ice cream!"

End.

**I'm on an Austin&Ally obsession train ride right now...so expect a lot of them. It has nothing to do with how cute Ross Lynch is. Really. I swear. **

**Anyways, I'd like to say that a new favorite author of mine here on the fanfiction is Silverflare07, and that if you don't check out her stuff, you're missing out. Personally, this is not my best fic, but the characters are new, and my storylines are failing. **

**Anyways, reviews are fantab, and Silverflare07's page is awaiting your arrival there. **

**Until next time,**

**dizliz3  
><strong>


End file.
